


From the Stars

by Starlord25



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord25/pseuds/Starlord25
Summary: Jake Griffin discovered the flaw in the Ark's oxygen system when Clarke was 16 instead of 17. She gets sent down as her punishment to keep her from telling others the secret instead of solitary confinement. Clarke lands in the middle of Trikru territory and is found by a local villager. She learns their ways, bonds with them, and becomes one of them. Everything was perfect......Then the 100 come down and threatens to ruin everything.





	1. The Trip

Clarke's POV

I pace inside my small cell waiting for my 18th birthday just so I could get floated and be with my father again, only 732 days to go.

I hear the mechanics of the door whirl and then an unnamed guard command, "Prisoner 319 stand up with hands facing the wall!"

"No! I still have at least 2 years until you can float me!" I plead desperately even though I want to die.

"Clarke sweetie listen to them. We are just trying to save you." My traitorous mother tells me but I'm not listening.

"NOOO! I DON'T NEED SAV..." I scream until a tranquilizer hits me and everything goes black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with a start and would have fallen out of my seat if not for the elaborate harness strapping me in. There is a video of Chancellor Jaha instructing me too go to Mount Weather when I land for supplies.  _Yeah like I'm going to listen to the man who floated his best friend._ Jaha also says to not mess with the silver bracelet because it sends my vitals to the Ark to see if it is survivable.  _Screw that, I want my mom to feel my pain._  I feel the drop ship shake ferociously as it enters Earth's atmosphere. I grip the seat to stabilize myself. Then I hear the sound of trees snapping as the drop ship hits the ground with a bang. I quickly undo the buckles and open the door. The door hiss open and I take a deep breathe of the clean air for the first time of my life. I step of the door and onto the ground but then I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and pass out.

I wake up for the second time today with a start but find my mouth gagged and hands tied behind my back. I see a muscular man with a sword strapped to his back watching me intently. 

"Chon yu bilaik? Why laik yu hir?(who are you? why are you here?)"He says in a language I don't understand.

"What? I don't understand. My name is Clarke and I mean you no harm." I manage to stutter out as soon as he removes my gag.

"Where do you come from?" He asks in english this time.

"I was born in a space station known as the Ark. I was sent down to Earth as a punishment and to be a lab rat to see if it is still survivable." 

"Come. I must take you to Heda." He says softly as he pulls me too my feet and places the gag back in my mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 About 10 minutes into our walk a burlap sack is placed over my head and all I see is dirty tan. 5 minutes after that I hear murmuring in the language the guy spoke before. My arms are roughly grabbed and I'm dragged until I'm forced onto my knees and the sack is pulled of my head. I see a girl about my age sitting in a throne looking down on me. Behind her I see a slightly older darker skinned woman frowning while glaring at me.

"Heda, em ste kom skai. (she is from the sky.)" The man who found me says as he bows.

"Bants osir! (Leave us!)" The girl in the throne commands. She gets up and circles me a few times as everyone leaves the tent. 

"Are you really from the sky? Why were you sent here?" She questions when she stops to look down on my kneeling form.

"Yes, I am from the sky. There is a space station called the Ark and people live in it. I was sent here as a punishment because I know a secret they don't want anyone else to know. They killed my father because he knew it." I explain for the second time today.

"Interesting. What is your name gada? (girl) I am Heda or commander in gonasleng (english)."

"My name is Clarke Criffin."

"Do you wish to harm my people, Clarke?" Heda questions me once again.

"No. That man saved me. I want to become one of you if you allow me, Heda." I say hesitantly. 

"I will train you to be a great warrior, Clarke kom skai."

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been training with Lexa for 2 months now. She started with hand to hand, then swords and knives, and now archery. The man who found me was named Lincoln. Lincoln has been teaching me trigadesleng. I'm now fluent in it as well as English. The grounders have accepted me as one of them even though I think there ways are harsh and unnecessary. I've made many friends too. Lincoln, Indra, Anya, Nyko, and many others, but my best friend is Lexa, the commander. Everyone believes that she is scary and harsh but in reality she is kind and warm around people she trusts. I've been flirting with her for a while but she doesn't seem to notice or care. I'd kiss her, but I don't want to ruin this great new life I created. I even have a nickname, Skaiprisa. Lexa gave it to me when I told her my mother was on the council. She thought I was a princess on the Ark. Even though I corrected her, the nickname stuck.

"Clarke, Heda ste ready gon yu. (Commander is ready for you.)" Lexa's trusty guard reports to me.

"Lexa, you sent for me?" I question, wondering why I was needed in her tent.

"Yes. I need you to know that I am proud that you have become one of us. Even though you think our traditions are harsh, but it is how we survive." She says softly.

"Maybe life should be more than just surviving." I reply going back to my flirting ways.

"Maybe it should." Lexa agrees before she crosses the small space between us, grabs my neck, and crashes our lips together. I feel fireworks ignite when our lips move with each other. 

"Wait wait what does this mean? Lexa, I'm not going to be just a girl that will warm your bed." I tell her after I pull away form that amazing kiss.

"Clarke, I don't want you to be a girl to just warm my bed. I want you to be my girlfriend. I feel open to talk about anything with you. I don't need to be the commander around you, Clarke. So what will it be? Will you be my girlfriend, Skaiprisa."

"I would love to date you, Heda" I respond ended it with a passionate kiss.


	2. It happened again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but it sets up the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:  
> trikru=tree people  
> ai prisa= my princess  
> skaiprisa= sky princess  
> beja=please  
> mochof=thank you  
> houmon=wife  
> moba=sorry   
> ai hodnes= my love

Clarke's POV

It has been about 2 years since I have landed on Earth. About 1 year since Lexa and I have married. We wanted our love to be internal. Lexa could die in battle at any moment. Being commander has its risks, I know this but I still worry for her. Lexa is visiting Tondc to check up on Anya and Indra. I tagged along because I wanted to spend more time with Nyko, Lincoln, and Niylah. Nyko has been teaching me the Trikru healing ways. Lincoln is always up for a good spar, and Niylah is a great person for me to talk to. Lexa gets extremely jealous when I talk to her, but I just spend the night convincing her I only need her.

"Good morning, ai prisa." Lexa whispers to me as she places soft kisses all over my face.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" I ask after I turn and give her a proper kiss.

"I wish we could, but our people need us"

I groan and try to snuggle closer to her, but that is impossible seeing as I am already laying on top of here. I nip at her neck when she tries to push me off of her.

"Skaiprisa, I do not want to leave you but I must. Beja don't make this harder on me" Lexa pleads. I begrudgingly get off of her to let her get dressed.

"Mochof houmon." She seals her thanks with a sweet but chaste kiss. I stand and start pulling a shirt and pants on over my undergarments with my back turned to Lexa. I feel her eyes on me when I bend over to lace up my boots and secure my daggers to my body.

"It's not polite to stare, Heda" I tease her as I turn back around with a smug smirk on my face. She shakes her head to clear her mind of what I'm sure are dirty dirty thoughts.

"Moba, ai hodnes. I can't help myself sometimes. You are just so perfect." Lexa apologies.

"I'll forgive you but......" I trail off smirking at her.

"Clarke beja" She whines like a little baby, who knew the all mighty commander of the 12 clans could be so needy.

"In order for me to forgive you, you have to kiss me right here." I tell her, pointing to my lips.

"If I must" She replies sarcastically before soundly kissing me.

She is about to kiss me when I hear a call of, "Heda! Skaiprisa! Miya Snap! The sky is falling...again."

I groan but rush outside with Lexa and see an eerily familiar ship.

"It looks like the ship you fell in, ai houmon." Lexa whispers quietly in my ear as I stand looking like a fool at the dropiship hurtling towards the ground. When Lexa kisses my cheek softly, my mind is broken out of its stupor. I can't believe it after all this time; they are finally sending down more arkers. 

"No....No...No...This is all wrong." I murmur softly.

"What is wrong?" Anya asks when she walks up.

"Its coming down to fast. It looks like the parachute didn't deploy. Its heading straight towards a village." I tell her. Then we hear and see an abrupt landing. Then we hear the screams of the villagers in the mile away village. 

"They must pay for what they have done." Gustus declares thinking about the poor innocent people who just died.


	3. Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler sorry

Finn's  POV

We hear the dropship being released from the Ark. Everyone looks scared but me. As soon as we're in zero-gravity again, I cut my seatbelt off and float over to the chancellor's son.

"Hey! I guess your Dad did finally float me." I joke to Wells, and everyone laughs while Wells just grimaces.

"You better get back in your seat before we enter the atmosphere." He warns me, but I just ignore him and encourage others to get out of their seats too.

The whole ship shakes as we enter the atmosphere. The two other kids who were out of their seats are slammed into a pipe or something when there is a strong jolt. I probably would have been thrown around if it weren't for Wells grabbing my arm and holding me steady. As the shaking slows down, we hear cracking and something eerily sounding like screams. 

* * *

 

Octavia jumps onto the ground and screams, "We're back bi***es!"

Everyone hoots, hollers, and hurry out of the dropships. I see burned bodies all around that I guess its from the nuclear war all those years ago.  


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's POV

"Gustus beja its not their fault. They can't control tech malfunctions. They don't know that there are people down here. Please don't start a war with them." I plead to Gustus, but its too late for the village is already gearing up for war. I turn to Lexa pleadingly.

"ENOUGH! This new ship that fell from the sky and what or who it brings shall be investigated. After we gather the proper information then I will decide if war is necessary." Lexa demands all Heda like. Damn she's hot when she gets all commandery. No, Clarke focus.   The crowd seems to unwillingly following her orders. When most of the weapons are put away under Lexa's watchful eye, Lexa and I return to our tent.

"Thank you Lexa. The only reason why they are sending down more people down now after two years is because the Ark is dying. I wonder who they sent down? Is my mom here? When can we start scouting them? What if its..." I ramble on but cut off by a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"Niron, you are rambling on again. We will figure everything out tomorrow. The villagers need to calm down before anything can be down." Lexa tells me calmly while rubbing my arms up and down to add to the peaceful environment.

"Okay okay okay. I'm sorry, love. I'm just nervous about it that's all. I know I should be angry at them for basically sending me to my death, but I'm thankful for them sending me to you." I tell her before pulling her into a heated kiss.

 


End file.
